


the whole world falls away

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Child of Storms [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arceus' side of things, Gen, do not post on other sites, he loves his kids so. much, just very bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Arceus loves his children and the world he helped create. But it's hard to create what is impossible, so he's gotta bend many many rules to make it possible





	the whole world falls away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts).

> Arceus' side of my other story

When he came to existence, when he opened his eyes for the first time into the dark, soundless void of space. The first thing he saw was her, smaller than him, lighter than him, swirling around his larger body. Seemingly to dance to an unknown tune he couldn’t hear, no matter how hard he strained his ears. But that didn’t matter, because the moment their eyes locked, he knew. Everything that was, everything that will be, and everything that won’t be. That can’t be. Not until it was right.

And she knew this as well. Knew that while she would help create in the long distant future, her place was of protection and love and nurturing. His place was of creation and no attachments. And he would curse the universe, the stars, for this; why was he created when he couldn’t  _ be with _ those he helped give life to? For never being able to be there when it mattered in the long distant future.

And so, Arceus and Mew were born, knowing many things that were left unsaid for the distant future they would create. And the lives they would destroy.

Time passed on, he created a world full of wonder and joy, of life and love, of vivid colors and the softest of tones. He and Mew filled it to the brim with creatures that would one day be called Pokemon, and they created their children, beings who would one day be called Legendaries.

Arceus watched them when he could, when he wasn’t drawn to one world or another. He watched them grow and explore, create and love and truly come into their own. And he watched his unspoken favorite fall in love. And Arceus Saw into the future and his heartbroke not for the first time. He Saw all that would, could, should happen.

Then, for the first time in his long life; Arceus turned away from what could, would, should; and made what will happen, happen. He gave his blessings, gave his love, and left for an unknown dimension.

They would come to him, to Mew, and ask for the impossible. Arceus would make it possible, because he couldn’t stand even the knowledge of his unspoken favorite being heartbroken over not getting his true heart’s desire.

They will come and ask for the possibility of a child, and Arceus will make it happen. Even if he has to destroy what he loved to make it so.

Eons and eons passed, and finally the day came that they asked him and Mew the impossible. Mew answered for him, knowing his heart’s decision. It would take time to set up the right conditions for such a child, an unknown number because it was something that hadn’t been asked before. Yet. And thus, Arceus left again, off to create the right conditions.

Eons and eons passed again. Arceus still kept an eye on them, as he pushed and pulled at the universe, attempting everything in his powers to make the impossible possible. He heard the fights, saw the destruction. Saw his unspoken favorite’s heart break and saw their love crumble.

Eons and eons passed. At last, finally, the conditions were right! He found the right human to carry the long awaited child of his unspoken favorite, gently, carefully, enfolded his unspoken favorite and their mate’s aura and powers into the tiny slip of a soul. Watched it merged and meshed and grow into something new and beautiful. Arceus felt his unspoken favorite perk up from their slumber, felt them slowly rise from the sea’s depths.

Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. He hushed his unspoken favorite back into slumber. The child wasn’t ready.

Not yet. Not yet. Not yet.

Not yet. Not yet.

Not.

Yet.

Yes, it was now time. Come, awaken!

He watched as his unsp- as Lugia came from the sea’s depths, watched as Tapu Koko left his island. He watched as they watched their long awaited child come into the world. He watched them share the first look they’ve exchanged in eons, watched them fall in love with the small slip of a child.

And he closed his eyes, knowing that things would get better in the near, near future. When the child was older and could fully come into their powers. Would come to know just how loved they were, and how long their parents waited for them.

Arceus sighed in happiness, then opening his eyes, he leapt forward into a new dimension. It was time to help his daughters and their longing for a child as well.


End file.
